(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing two kinds of hydrolyzed products of soy protein by separating the products after partially hydrolyzing soy protein with a protease.
One such product possesses excellent foaming properties, and the other possesses excellent emulsifying properties.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present, it is known that the emulsifying properties or foaming properties of soy protein are improved by hydrolyzing it partially with protease (see "Studies on enzyme modified proteins as foaming agents: Effect of structure on foam stability" T. Horiuchi et al., Food Chem., 3, 35(1978); "Studies on the emulsifying properties of soybean proteins: Part II. Effect of partial hydrolysis" H. Aoki et al., Nippon Shokuhin Kogyo Gakkaishi, 23, 26(1976); and "Modification of functional properties of soy proteins by proteolytic enzyme treatment", G. Puski, Cereal Chem., 52, 655(1975)).
But a process that is able to prepare simultaneously a foaming agent and an emulsifying agent by hydrolyzing soy protein with protease and separating the hydrolyzed products subsequently has not been found yet.